The present invention relates generally to playback devices for playing audio and/or video content, and, more particularly, to a method for handover of audio and/or video playback from a source playback device to a target playback device.
A common problem with conventional playback devices is that such devices do not interoperate. For example, a user listening to a portable radio may want to continue listening to the same radio station on a car or home stereo system when entering a car or home. Because the portable radio and car or home stereo system do not interoperate, the user must manually turn on and/or tune the car or home stereo system to continue listening to the same station. A similarly-frustrating situation occurs when a user is listening to pre-recorded music on a portable audio player. Even if the same music library is available to the car or home stereo system, the user must nevertheless search for the current song or playlist and initiate playback on the car or home stereo system. In this case, it would be difficult for the user to continue playback of the current song at the same location in the song.